Pride and Prejudice
by Serendinfinity
Summary: My take on the balcony scene from IM1. Not AU (yet?), follows the movie with some interpretation on my part.


_Disclaimer : I don't own anything in this fic, it all belongs to Marvel._

* * *

He didn't move, he couldn't move. Not because he didn't want it, on the contrary, he wanted it, _bad_. But because he was terrified. His mind drifted back to the cave and the time he spent there with Yinsen. He remembered the game and Yinsen asking him if he had any family. Back at the time he had given a negative answer even if Pepper's face had danced before his eyes. That wasn't until this night, at this ball, when he saw her bare back and the beautiful curls falling on her soft porcelain skin that he realized she was like family to him. Pepper had been the only woman in his life for so long, he just rediscovered her tonight. She was stunning in this dress, with her hair down. So far from the woman he saw every day, the one who was always dressed perfectly, with neutral colors, as if she wanted no one to pay attention to her and to just blend in. Her plan, if it was really that, was a complete success because, before this night, he had never paid attention to her, in that way. He had looked at her features several times, noticed she had fair skin, beautiful blue eyes, cute freckles, nice hair and he remembered thinking she had to do some exercise to have such a slim figure. He had seen she was pretty but never made a fuss about it because she had that temper and those caustic remarks she would always throw in his way when he attempted any flirty discussions.

Still, he truly became conscious of her beauty on that night. He wanted to kiss her, to touch her bare back, her shoulders, her face, desperately. However, when she leaned towards him, closing her eyes in the process, he was unabled to move, to take the final step she was obviously waiting for him to take. He couldn't close his eyes, or the gap between them because he was terrified of… that, of… intimacy. Tony Stark knew random sex with random girls better than anyone but when it came to kissing Pepper Potts he was clueless. He felt kissing her would mean so much more than just a kiss, he wanted it but was he ready? Could he, Tony Stark, well known self centered playboy, think of someone else before him? Could he put someone else's needs before his owns? Could he commit to anyone? He always thought he was good at anything and everything (except cooking, but who needs to cook when delivery guys exist) but he knew, with certainty, he was not good in relationships. He did not had one in like… twenty years. His last girlfriend was a girl he brought to prom and even back then he wasn't really interested in her but more in what was under her dress. Tony didn't know what commitment meant or being in a relationship with someone. He didn't know stability and it scared him because he was pretty sure about one thing, Pepper wasn't the typical one night stand he was used to. Tony didn't like the unknown and he was starting to feel like a coward for not finding the strength to kiss her back. He was getting ready to step in when she opened her eyes and looked at him in an indescribable way. Was she mad? Hurt? Disappointed? He couldn't tell, he was such an amateur when it came to women's feelings, especially Peppers', she had a tendency to hide whatever she was felling with ease. However, he saw something in her eyes at the very moment, he saw that he blew it.

"I would like a drink, please.", came her voice, breaking the awkward silence that was spreading between them as they looked at each other.

"Got it. Okay.", he answered hastily before she was even finished and he started to get away from her, feeling the air coming back in his lungs, air he wasn't aware he was missing. He heard her sighed when he turned his back to her and she spoke again.

"I would like a vodka martini, please."

"Okay", he answered, turning back to face her.

"Very dry with olives, a lot of olives. Like, at least three olives.", she explained. Tony nodded and went back inside. God, this woman was killing him, literally. Back there, he was freaking out, as if he was scared of her, of the impact she had on him. Her asking for a drink had been a relief, he needed some air, to clear his mind, but as soon as he got inside he took a quick look at her through the window. Her hand was going through her hair as she was turning to look at the city, letting out a deep breath. She was obviously as troubled as he was, and she was so beautiful. He got to the bar in no time and ordered their drinks wanting nothing more than to go back to her, talk or do whatever people should do in a situation like this. He hoped they would get to the kissing part again when he returned with their drinks and he made a mental note not to blow it this time. Sadly, he never got back to her because of that blondie he banged once before Afghanistan, he didn't even remember her name correctly. And then, because of Gulmira, the pictures, and Stane, he went straight home, forgetting all about his moment with Pepper on the roof.

* * *

She never thought the evening would go like this. Never expected him to make an appearance, but after all, Tony was known to be unpredictable. After he came back from Afghanistan, he surprised everyone with that press conference, no one saw that coming. And then he stopped drinking so much and partying and bringing random girls home to spend the night. In one word, she found him changed, as if he realized something in that cave and decided to man up, take responsibilities for what he had done and stop throwing his life away. She thought he had become more mature but he had only been back for a month and things could change so easily with Tony Stark. When they danced, he had this light in his eyes, his look was intense, ardent and she felt completely naked in front of him. She damned herself for wearing that stupid dress she now felt completely ill at ease in and even more for being bemused by his longing gaze. She couldn't fell for that, she knew him, his charms and the way he acted around women, she recognize his moves even if he was less blunt than usual. Before Afghanistan he would just had said something like "Hey, you look hot, let's get naked in the bathroom" but now, it was like being courted by someone, the lingering looks, the music, the dancing, the compliments and the famous " let's get away from here to somewhere quiet". The balcony, it had to be the balcony with the lights, the city at their feet and everything. She felt he was playing all his cards to have her fall into the spell and she was not far from it. She kept reminding herself that this was not the place, that everybody she worked with was looking, that they would all think she's trying to get a raise by flirting and sleeping with the boss. Her reason was wide awake, like some little angel sitting on her right shoulder telling her to stay strong and to get away from this poisonous man. But her heart was beating so fast, and the little devil representing it on her left shoulder had the last word.

"Damn!" she let it out in a breath as soon as he left the balcony, running a hand through her hair while letting out an angry sigh. She looked up at the city and her eyes went down, to the red carpet where guests were still talking and letting the press taking their pictures. Just above the press and their cameras, she thought, way to go Pepper. That's smart, very smart. She was hating herself right now for being this stupid little girl who falls for the charms, good look and most of all the act of a clever and handsome boy. She felt ridiculous in this dress, inappropriate, she didn't belong somewhere like this, she was just the assistant who had to step in because the boss's never here. But tonight he was, and he made this little game to mess with her head. She had to admit that he hadn't been with anyone since he came back, he was changed, for sure, maybe she would not be just a one night stand, maybe he was over that, he had plenty of it before. But, her? Seriously? She was just a PA who worked too hard because she was afraid to go back to her big empty house. Just a woman who would always dress properly to go to work and hang in rags at home. She had nothing. He had everything. Pepper mentally slapped herself for her own denigration and the little infatuation she had for her boss. He was really making it hard for her to stay focused. Turning away from the city she took a look inside, trying to catch a glimpse of him at the bar, he had been gone for several minutes now, usually, bartenders didn't take long to serve the great Tony Stark. He was nowhere to be seen. Just as she was starting to get closer to the window to get a better look, a commotion down on the carpet caught her attention. The press was going crazy and then she saw him. Going through the doors, leaving the gala with _her_ just behind him. Christine Everhart. Vanity Fair Girl. The last one she had sent away from Tony's home the day he left for Afghanistan. She couldn't help the gasp that escape from her lips or the bitter taste in her mouth. Not a nostalgic, uh? Maybe not when it came to objects… She felt hurt, betrayed, foolish. She was such a fool, such a stupid little fool for at least hoping he was a changed man and was done with those random girls. Despite her will, she felt a twinge in her heart and tears starting to come to her eyes. Quickly, she fought them back and turned her eyes away from the scene. She didn't want to see them getting into his car, she knew perfectly well what was going to happen. She took a few moments to regain her calm and swore that she would not answer her phone the next morning to get _her_ out of his house as she went back inside.

The next morning, she waited for his call, but it never came.

* * *

_First attempt at an Iron Man fic. I wanted to give my take on the balcony scene from the first movie since I've always been bothered by this Christine girl. And we saw her when Tony is speaking to Obadiah so that's why the idea of Pepper seeing it too came to me._

_I hope you enjoyed this! i don't know yet if I'm going to continue this of leave it as a one-shot. I've got several ideas to go on with this, so, you tell me!_


End file.
